Revisame los bajos con Liah24
by AmmI90
Summary: Primer dia de trabajo de Edward en el taller mecánico. ¿Que harías si la hija del jefe se te insinua y te chantajea para tener sexo? -Bueno te advierto que aún así no pasarás de los tres meses nadie lo hace. Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de stephanie meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con el lado más pervertido de cada uno de ellos. Si alguien es sensible a las escenas sexuales... sería mejor que ni empezaseis a leer :(**

**Esperamos que os guste y disfruteis tanto como nostras escribiendolo**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

El despertador sonó haciendo que pegará un salto. Las 8 maldición hoy empezaba mi nuevo trabajo. No me gustaba madrugar me ponía de mala leche. Pero tenía que llegar pronto mejor no dar mala impresión a mi nuevo jefe, necesitaba el trabajo, necesitaba dinero.

Tras pasar todo el invierno estudiando había conseguido trabajo en lo que me gustaba. Por fin iba a poner en práctica lo aprendido durante el curso. A mis padres no les hacía mucha ilusión mi vocación, preferirían que fuese médico como mi padre pero a mi lo que de verdad me gustaban eran los coches. Mi hermana Rosalie había estudiado mecánica y yo ahora seguía su ejemplo.

Me monté en mi volvo y tras conducir una hora llegué a mi nuevo empleo. En un polígono junto a la carretera encontré la nave. Entré y me dirigí a la oficina para hablar con mi jefe.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a una dulce chica con ojos color chocolate. Su pelo castaño caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Levantó la vista y me dedicó una perfecta sonrisa angelical. Debería ser la secretaría… acababa de decidir que me encantaban las secretarias.

- hola soy Edward Cullen creo que me están esperando.-

- papa el chico nuevo ya esta aquí

-Hola chaval, bueno te presento a mi hija Bella, a veces me hecha una mano aquí como secretaria

-Hola señor y encantado de conocerte Bella- dije sonriéndole a aquella tierna chica mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco bajo mi mirada

- Bueno vamos y te enseño donde está cada cosa y te doy tu mono

Charlie, que era como se llamaba mi nuevo jefe, me enseñó mi lugar de trabajo y me explicó el funcionamiento de todo aquello. Realmente no era un taller muy grande pero sería perfecto para empezar.

La mañana se me pasó volando, miré el reloj y debían de ser las doce cuando Charlie me comentó que se iba a desayunar con su mujer. Asentí mientras continuaba con mi faena. Estaba intentando arreglar un motor cuando una voz me sobresaltó por detrás haciendo que me golpeará la cabeza.

- ¿no almuerzas?- la sonrisa tímida me hizo olvidar mi cabreo

- debería, creo…-

- los mecánicos suelen desayunar ahí en el almacén…- dijo señalando con el dedo la puerta

- ¿Y tu? ¿Desayunas? Quiero decir, no te has ido con tus padres…

-Yo me quedo para que tú puedas desayunar aquí pero la puerta se cierra para que podamos estar tranquilos y ningún cliente moleste en el descanso- dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras desabrochaba un botón de su blusa y se acercaba a mi

-Voy… voy a por mis cosas- me empezaba a poner nervioso que esa preciosidad se acercase tanto a mi

-Yo te esperaré aquí- dijo ella tumbándose demasiado cómoda sobre un sillón que había en el almacén

Me costo encontrar la forma de abrir la dichosa cremallera de mi mochila. Cuando lo logré tomé mi bocadillo y me fui al almacén. La chica estaba mordiéndose el labio cuando entré. Ese simple gesto podía volver loco a cualquiera.

-¿y tú desayuno?-

- pensaba que me invitarías tu…

- ah ¿quieres bocadillo?- pregunté ofreciéndole. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

- no tengo hambre de bocadillo…

-ah… y… ¿de que tienes hambre?- conforme formulé le pregunta me arrepentí

-No se, pensaba en algo más sabroso- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose con andares felinos hacia mi ¿Dónde estaba su timidez?

-No se a que te refieres, yo… lo siento pero no llevo nada más- dije retrocediendo hasta que topé con la mesa a mis espaldas

-No hace falta que lleves nada, contigo tenemos bastante- dijo acercándose más a mi y deslizando su dedo por mi pecho

-Yo… bueno… es que… creo que no te estoy entendiendo- ¿Qué si lo entendía? Más de lo que ella creía pero era mi primer día y no quería cagarla con la hija del jefe

- Bueno tu solo déjate llevar ¿si?- dijo mientras sus dedos se colocaban en la cremallera de mi mono.

- no- Joder ¿esto que coño era? Una broma al novato, una prueba o simplemente que la hija de mi jefe estaba salidísima?

-¿no?- dijo apartándose de mí- ¿estas seguro?

-¿Cómo que si estoy seguro? Nos pueden pillar tus padres y…- ¿y que coño le decía? Estaba prácticamente temblando por los nervios

-Tranquilo, mis padres no volverán hasta dentro de una hora- dijo dejando escapar su aliento contra mi cuello y dejando un lametón allí

-Oye, no quiero jugar contigo, de verdad déjalo, no quiero acabar con una llave inglesa encastada en la cabeza mi primer día- dije mientras intentaba quitármela de encima o la cosa podía acabar muy mal

-¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?- sus brazos se posaron en sus caderas y su cara cambió de provocativa a desafiante

-si- dije seguro de mi mismo.

- Bueno te advierto que aún así no pasarás de los tres meses nadie lo hace. Encima que te iba amenizar tu querido tiempo en mi taller. Pero tu te lo has buscado…-

Se giró y se sentó en aquel sofá mientras tomaba una revista de coches. ¿Dónde estaba la educada y sencilla secretaria? Aquello era una fiera.

-¿Cómo que ninguno pasa de los tres meses? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Parece que no caes en con quien hablas, soy la hija del dueño y si yo quiero tu desaparecerás de aquí más rápido de lo que has llegado- dijo riendo maliciosa

-¿Harías que Charlie me despidiera por no querer nada contigo?- estaba alucinando, esta de angelical y buena niña tenía muy poco

-No, haría que te despidiera porque me caes mal, eres un estúpido que no sabe lo que pierde, porque mi padre te ha dado mi puesto y porque… porque eres demasiado mono para tu bien- dijo de forma distraída

- Espera, espera… me quieres decir que como no he sucumbido a tus encantos ¿te caigo mal? Eso es lo que haces tu? ¿Intentar tirarte al personal que contrata tu padre? Me preguntó que pensara tu padre sobre esto- si me iba a joder la vida ella yo se jodía… lo tenía claro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos para después entrecerrarlos. Pero eso fue cuestión de segundos…. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

-¿a quien va a creer mi papi? ¿A su hijita y ojito derecho o al nuevo?

Mierda, ella tenía razón, yo estaba jugando con desventaja. Siempre la creerían antes que a mi y además perdería el trabajo que tanto me había costado de conseguir y del que tanto esperaba.

En ese mismo instante escuchamos la gran puerta de hierro abrirse y sus padres no se hicieron de esperar.

Aquella chica me había puesto de mal humor, encima de que elegía la opción correcta me caía el marrón igual, esto no quedaría así. Si lo llego a saber elijo lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

-Chico, no has comido nada- dijo Charlie reparando en mi bocadillo intacto sobre la mesa

- Es que no me entraba nada, supongo que los nervios del primer día- dije sonriendo intentando excusarme

-Espero que eso no sea una costumbre, necesitarás fuerzas para este trabajo- para lo que necesitaría fuerzas sería para lidiar con su hija.

* * *

**Quereis recibir a un Edward manchadito de grasa, con su mono de mecanico y su... herramineta?? dadle al botoncito y dejad reviews please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de stephanie meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con el lado más pervertido de cada uno de ellos. Si alguien es sensible a las escenas sexuales... sería mejor que ni empezaseis a leer :(**

**Esperamos que os guste y disfruteis tanto como nostras escribiendolo gracias por vuestros reviews, la verdad es que se agradecen mucho**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

**BELLA POV **

¿Quién se creía que era? Nadie me había rechazado, nunca. Seguramente tenga novia. Pero la moralidad y la conciencia me la pasó yo por el forro. El iba a caer en mi telaraña, porque sería mucho más fácil después manejarlo como una marioneta.

Estaba harta de que mi padre buscará en la calle lo que tenía en casa. Odiaba el machismo. Yo era más buena que ellos. La mujer podía tener el poder tanto como el hombre, es más, la mujer puede dominar al hombre con tan solo una mirada.

Por el simple hecho de ser mujer se suponía que tenía que quedarme encerrada en la oficina y que el taller no era un lugar para mi, no sabían cuanto se equivocaban. ¿Como era posible que no se diesen cuanta que me mataba estar allí como un pajarito enjaulado? Yo quería cambiar aceites, revisar motores…

Dispuesta a enseñarle a ese maldito listillo lo que se había perdido saqué de mi armario mis shorts más cortos y una camiseta azul ceñida con un escote no apto para cardiacos. Lista para entrar a matar. Él era un tio y por mucho que intentase resistir no lo lograría, yo sabía explotar mis armas al máximo y acabaría cediendo como todos.

Entré al taller con la mirada alta, aquel chico debería estar ya trabajando. Mi escote estaba más pronunciado que nunca. Mi padre nada más verme me miró mal. Se me había olvidado matizar que me quería encerrada y tapada.

Pero realmente me daban igual sus miradas de odio, yo también se las devolvía. Pude notar como el jovencito se tensaba. – no sabes la que te espera- . La hora del almuerzo no tardaría en llegar y yo hoy estaba hambrienta.

Sentada en la oficina mientras iba revisando cuentas y creando facturas mientras esperaba la hora del almuerzo. Alguien entró en la oficina. Vaya, era él, ¿Qué querrá ahora? Decidí anticiparme a la hora y jugar un poco ya.

Pasé el boli que sostenía en las manos por mi escote como si me estuviese rascando y su respuesta fue inmediata. Sus ojos se habían desviado hacia mi pecho y estaba como platos, ¡bingo!, voluntaria o involuntariamente ya estaba admirando la mercancía.

-¿querías algo? – le pregunté mientras me llevaba el boli a la boca

- Quiero que prepares la factura del opel- me contestó desviando la mirada. ¿estaba nervioso?

- Claro ¿ ya has probado como tiene la suspensión? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a probarla…

Me encantaba jugar con ellos. Sabía que todas estas frases con doble sentido volvía loco a cualquier mecánico. Podía notar como se tensaba, como evitaba mirarme. Me incorporé para tomar el papel que había dejado al otro lado de la mesa. Y si lo tomaba en un ángulo correcto mis tetas quedaban parcialmente a su vista.

-No hace falta fuera hace mucho calor y tu ropa es muy… quiero decir que no es buena para esto, te mancharías- dijo nervioso

-No me preocupa mancharme por ayudarte- cogí unos papeles del escritorio y me abaniqué con ellos mientas dejaba caer mi mano desde mi cuello hasta mi estomago rozando mi cuerpo- Aquí también hace calor no crees, mañana creo que vendré en bikini

-No es necesario, tu padre podría no sentirse muy cómodo- dijo tensándose

Rodeé la mesa y me acerqué a él, tanto que podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón contra mi pecho

-¿Y tu como de cómodo estarías trabajando en la suspensión si vengo en bikini?- le susurré al oído- tal vez resultaría más fácil que te ayudará sin ropa que mancharme. Piénsalo, podrías revisar los bajos también, ya que estas- y después de esta insinuación le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja

Me separé antes de ir a tomar un mono. Tenía ganas de salir ahí fuera. Entré en el baño y me vestí pero antes me quité mi ropa esto iba a ser divertido. Mi padre estaba en otro coche trabajando. Me coloqué en frente de Edward que me miró extrañado.

Iba a continuar con su faena cuando decidí pasar a la acción.

-¿te gusta como me queda mi mono?

-Si- contestó nervioso- es más decente que tu habitual vestuario

-¿Cómo de decente?- cuando levantó la vista mi cremallera estaba bajada. El mono tapaba solo mis pezones, la mayoría de mis pechos se dejaban ver. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. - ¿tienes calor Eddie?

-oye por favor, tienes que parar o…

-¿o que? ¿No te gusta mi mono? Que lastima, si quieres me lo puedo quitar- dije sonriendo ante mi victoria

-No por favor- su voz temblaba y vi cono empezaba a abultarse su mono, realmente esto era muy divertido

-Está bien, me portaré bien y seré una niña buena

Nos pusimos a trabajar pero a la mínima oportunidad que se me presentaba yo aprovechaba para rozarme con él. Antes de acabar lo vi tan concentrado agachado sobre el motor que no pude evitar que mi mano se dirigiese directa a su culo. Dios, eso si era un culo en condiciones, este tenía que caer.

-Para, tu padre nos va a ver- dijo tras dar un respingo

-Que mono tiene miedo a mi padre….-

-Bella cariño, nos vamos a desayunar. – dijo mi padre saliendo de la puerta, estaba sonriendo como una niña buena cuando sentí como me tiraban del brazo.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando mi espalda estaba contra la pared del almacén, las manos de Edward estaban en mi cintura paseándose por mi torso hasta tomar uno de mis pechos.

-¿es esto lo que quieres que te haga?

De mi boca no salió más que un gemido ahogado por sus furiosos labios. Noté como se había aprovechado de mi momentáneo desconcierto para introducir su lengua en mi boca y pasearla libremente.

Tras unos segundos logré reaccionar y respondí a aquel tremendo beso. Sus labios quemaban sobre los míos y hacia que el fuego se expandiese al resto de mi cuerpo. Puse mis manos sobre su trasero y lo acerqué más a mí. Por fin don decencia se había decidido a dejarse llevar.

-¿te ha mordido la lengua el gato? ¿ahora no tienes ganas de decir nada?- sus manos desabrocharon mi cremallera dejándome expuesta a él. Su boca bajo a uno de mis pechos y no pude evitar gemir. ¿desde cuándo él había tomado el control de la situación?

-Veo que te gustó lo que te enseñé- le dije con un jadeo. Sus manos tiraron de su camiseta dejando frente a mí el torso más perfecto que había visto en la vida.

-Veo que a ti también te gusta lo que ves….-

-Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo y cállate- le ordené, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello.

Volvió a succionar uno de mis pezones mientras masajeaba mi otro pecho con su mano. ¿Desde cuando este remilgado se había transformado en un hombre tan dispuesto? No podía evitar frotarme con su prominente erección oculta bajo el mono. Me iba a cobrar lo de ayer.

-Mis padres tardarán una hora, ese es el tiempo que tienes para demostrarme de que estás hecho- dije con voz entrecortada mientras lo empujaba contra el sillón que había en la parte de descanso del almacén, haciéndolo caer sobre este y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él

-No estoy muy seguro de si serás capaz de soportar todo lo que yo te haga o terminarás gritando de placer -dijo mientras bajaba su mano a tocar mi humedad

Y realmente estaba muy excitada, pero no podía dejar que me ganará con su chulería. Él era el que había caído.

Sus dedos se adentraron en mi y un gemido apareció en mi garganta. Tenía buenas manos el chico. Notaba como su boca lamía mi cuello. Aquello era una combinación explosiva. Sus dedos se movían hábiles en mi interior.

Me tomó por las caderas tumbándome en el sillón mientras arrancaba el mono de mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa picara hizo que mi corazón diera un respingo. Noté su aliento acariciando mi sexo ¿Qué iba hacer?

Noté su húmeda y calida lengua recorrer la cara interna de mis muslos y escalofríos de anticipación me recorrieron el cuerpo, esperaba que fuese tan hábil con la boca como lo estaba siendo con las manos. Su lengua acarició mi clítoris y sentí como mi fuego interior aumentaba, me estaba volviendo loca, me había desarmado.

Sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de mi interior mientras su lengua se deslizaba por mi parte más sensible. Sus lametazos al principio eran lentos pero cuando me miró a los ojos aumentó el ritmo, de manera que de mi boca ya no salían palabras coherentes solo jadeos y gemidos. El placer que sentía era indescriptible, realmente era bueno.

Tomé su pelo con mis manos mientras el enterraba su cabeza entre mis piernas. El calor iba tomando mi cuerpo entero y me sentía a punto de explotar. Su lengua sabía perfectamente dónde jugar. Mis jadeos se multiplicaban a cada instante.

-Edward – lo llamé justo cuando estaba tocando el filo del cielo. Todavía estaba intentando mantener mi respiración dentro de lo normal. Mi mano fue directa a su entrepierna. Aquello era enorme. Me mordí el labio ansiosa de sentirlo en mi interior.

Pero él se aparto de mi con el semblante serio ¿Qué hacía?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces?- dije confundida

-Mira preciosa, conmigo no se juega ¿sabes? Ahora tu tienes lo que buscabas y yo también

-¿a que te refieres? No entiendo- realmente no sabía a que se refería, ¿Qué era lo que el buscaba? Yo no le había llegado a tocar

-Mira tu has tenido lo tuyo y yo ahora tengo mis pruebas, ves esto- dijo sacando una videocámara de entre los estantes cercanos- resulta que sales muy favorecida tumbada en ese sofá mientras pones cara de estar disfrutando, seguro que a tu papa le encantará ver a su hija así

-¿Qué? Eres un cabrón- dije enfurecida, no podía creerme que lo hubiese grabado

-Si, soy un cabrón que va a conservar su trabajo. Mira, yo guardaré esta cinta y te follaré cuando quieras, pero como intentes hacer que me echen le enseñaré esto a tus padres para que vean la fiera que tienen por hija ¿Qué te parece?

**

* * *

**

A que Edward es sexy?? pues aún es más sexy el botoncito que hay aqui abajo!! xD please deja un review, si tienes coche nosotras nos encargamos de mandarte al perfecto mecanico para revisarte los bajos ;)

Sed malas :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, nosotras solo los pervertimos y metemos en aprietos. Esperamos que disfruteis y le deis al botoncito sexy!! Gracias por todas las alertas y reviews, wooooow esta historia os ha gustado... sois unas pervertidas, Os queremos!!**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Perfecto.

Todo estaba en su sitio. Yo tenía que mantener mi trabajo. Y encima este trabajo estaba fenomenal. Me gustaba, me pagaban y encima me beneficiaba a la hija del jefe.

Era así, después de nuestro pequeño momento película X, decidimos dejar atrás nuestras pequeñas diferencias para disfrutar de nuestras compañías. Nunca imagine que un taller tan pequeño tendría tantos rincones donde poder practicar sexo.

Cada mañana ambos "desayunábamos" juntos y disfrutábamos al máximo ese momento. De haberme dicho en alguien que lo iba a pasar tan bien en mi nuevo trabajo no le hubiese creído.

Todo el carácter que en un primer momento la niña de papá había usado para intentar hacerme la vida imposible ahora lo aprovechaba en nuestras sesiones de sexo. En ocasiones me clavaba las uñas tan fuerte que si no fuese por su cara de gusto pensaría que era una especie de venganza, una venganza que me ponía a cien.

Esa mañana estaba haciendo mucho calor. Teníamos mucha faena y mi camiseta estaba completamente empapada. Decidí quitármela. Estaba trabajando en un motor cuando vi pasar a Bella hacia la oficina mientras se mordía el labio.

Miré el reloj. Todavía me quedaban un par de horas para terminar. Al tener tanta faena no había disfrutado de mi relación profesional con Bella.

-Ei muchacho ¿te atacan?- dijo Charlie señalando el chupetón que tenía en mi clavícula. Bendita la hora que me quite la camiseta.

-Si, es que últimamente ni con flit me las quito de encima, debe ser el calor que las pone fogosas- dije poniéndole mi cara más picante a la ardiente secretaria que en esos momentos pasaba por allí rumbo al almacén

- Esa es la actitud chaval, yo cuando era joven también era como tu. La de ese mordisco, ¿era alguna especial? Porque a marcado territorio- "una más cercana de lo que crees" reía interiormente mientras pensaba una respuesta con que satisfacer al jefe

-Ha sido una pequeña vampiresa muy juguetona y rebelde- por momentos parecía ganarme la admiración de Charlie si supiese que su hijita era toda una loba en celo…

- Esas son las peores-

- ni que lo digas- estaba disfrutando del momento cuando una tos se escucho tras nosotros.

- Papa ¿necesitas ayuda?- y ahí estaba Bella con su mono colocado, que recuerdos me traía eso, y con el ceño fruncido.

Bella se apoyó contra el lateral del coche en el que yo trabajaba lo bastante cerca como para poder hablarme sin que su padre lo escuchase

-Sigue así y…

-¿y que? ¿me vas a morder o se lo vas a decir a papi? Recuerda que soy yo quien tiene la cinta y tu las manos atadas

La voz de Charlie nos distrajo

- Necesito cambiar las dos ruedas del Ford fiesta. Y las necesito para ahora.

- Yo lo haré- contestó Bella dirigiéndose para el coche.

- Princesa no te ofendas pero tiene prisa.

- Por eso lo haré yo. Soy buena.

La verdad es que si que lo era, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía las ruedas listas. Mientras cambiaba las de delante yo había tenido una perfecta panorámica de su escote ya que ella estaba acuclillada a mi lado y desde arriba las vistas eran perfectas. Ya estaba contando las horas que quedaban para poderla tener debajo de mi, o arriba eso era lo menos importante mientras me encontrase entre sus piernas.

El día se me paso volando gracias a la buena compañía. Su sonrisa me volvía loco. Se sonrojaba cada vez que la pillaba mirándola pero me encantaba como se mordía el labio y como me jugaba con la cremallera del mono.

- ¿Me podrías acercar a casa?- me preguntó en un susurro.

-Sabes que te puedo acercar a donde quieras, incluso al mismísimo cielo- dije mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su redondo trasero y le daba un pequeño pellizco

-Donde voy a acabar por tu culpa es en el infierno, pervertido- dijo sonrojándose mientras volvía a morder su labio nerviosa

Me acerque a ella por detrás colocando mis manos en su diminuta cintura mientras aprovechaba para pegarme a ella. Mi cabeza descanso en su hombro y aproveche para susurrarle.

- Perdona aquí quién me pervirtió esta justo delante de mi- apreté mas mi cuerpo al suyo. – Así que no te quejes…

-Habló quien grabó cierta escenita en video- note como su mano estaba ahora mismo acariciando mi entrepierna que se alegraba mucho de ser tenida en consideración- me gustaría saber que es lo que haces con esa cinta en casa

Oímos unos pasos y nos separamos, estábamos tentando demasiado a la suerte y yo no quería morir joven.

Bueno y por fin la hora de plegar. Me despedí de Charlie y fui en busca de mi coche. Me esperé en el parking a que Bella llegará. Nunca antes nos habíamos visto fuera del taller. Subió al coche y no quedaba ni rastro de la chica que conocí el primer día.

-Hola- la saludé con una sonrisa.

Nada más subir al coche estampó sus labios contra los míos dejándome en un primer momento en shock. Su legua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiéndome paso para profundizar elbeso. Entreabrí los labios y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a juguetear hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

-Hola, arranca y enséñame que puede hacer esta preciosidad

Arranqué el coche y no sabía dónde dirigirme. A pesar de conocer el cuerpo de ella a la perfección no sabía nada de sus gustos. ¿Le gustaría la playa o la montaña?

- Tira por ahí- dijo señalando un camino. Vale. Le gustaban los descampados.

- Párate aquí.

-¿aquí?- dije mientras admiraba la nada. ¿Qué íbamos hacer aquí? Y en ese momento lo comprendí. Cuando su mano fue directa a mi bragueta. Sonreí , esta chica no se saciaba nunca**. **

-Si aquí, voy a demostrarte lo buena que soy con el cambio de marchas- dijo mientras sus manos lograban desabrochar mis pantalones y bajármelos hasta las rodillas

-¿Cambio de marchas? ¿Qué tiene que ver…?- Vale, clara señal de que la sangre comenzaba a abandonar mi cerebro y se dirigía a otra zona más interesante y útil en estos momentos

-Déjate de preguntas y céntrate en disfrutar, es una orden de tu jefa- dijo traviesa, con que esas teníamos…

Y yo como buen empleado obedecí. Su lengua fría y húmeda acarició el hueso de mi cadera, esta posición me estaba volviendo loco. Sus dedos habían liberado la presión que ejercía aquel pantalón tejano en mi más querido tesoro.

Podía notar el aliento de ella cerca de mi sexo y no pude evitar gemir. Sus pequeños y delicados dedos ahora jugaban con la goma de mi boxer. Tiré mi cabeza para atrás y deje que la dueña de mi erección jugara con él.

Dios, porque me maltrataba así, ¿es que esta chica no tenía corazón? Comenzó a darme pequeños mordisquitos en la piel junto a la goma del boxer. ¿Es que no podía ir más rápido? ¿Necesitaba que yo le dibujase un croquis?

Pareció adivinar mis pensamientos porque mientras sus manos acariciaban por encima de la tela a mi superamigo, con los dientes fue bajando los boxers. Sus manitas deslizándose por mi piel y el contacto de sus dientes bajando peligrosamente era un autentico suplicio.

Le tiré el pelo para atrás con mis manos, quería ver lo que estaba haciendo. Con esta chica había aprendido lo divertido que podía ser el sexo, lo satisfactorio que podía llegar jugar con todos los sentidos a la vez.

Tenía que proponerle hacerlo frente a un espejo, era demasiado tentadora, demasiado excitante ella al completo. Su lengua acarició la longitud de mi sexo a la vez que me miraba desafiante. Me mordí el labio incitándola a que continuara.

Continuó dando lengüetazas como si aquello fuese un helado mientras yo la miraba suplicante. Se intentó alejar pero yo no la dejé, su trabajo estaba ahí, ella la había liado ahora tenia que calmarlo**.**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te gusta que haga esto?- dio otro lametón a mi erección- ¿o prefieres esto otro?- esta vez se la metió entera en la boca. Comenzó a succionar mientras comenzaba con movimientos rítmicos de su cabeza acompañándose con las manos pero esto no duró mucho. Se la sacó de la boca y volvió a hablarme- Dime que es lo que quieres, pídemelo

No se si estaba loco o apunto de volverme loco pero me excitaban tanto sus juegos. Esa carita inocente que a la vez era capaz de gestos tan picantes era perfecta.

-Quiero que apagues lo que encendiste preciosa…- dije con voz ronca. Me gustaba todo lo que hiciera ella con su lengua. Ella sonrió satisfecha con mi aclaración. Tomo mi sexo con su mano y a medida que lo acariciaba iba lamiéndolo

No aguante mucho aquel doble juego y terminé llegando al séptimo cielo en unos segundos. Ella sonrió al ver mi cara de satisfacción mientras tragaba y se relamía los labios. Empezó a desabrocharse su camisa dejándome ver su conjunto de ropa interior.

-¿te gusto mi puesta a punto al cambio?

-No está mal, pero podríamos mejorar con más horas de trabajo, ¿no crees?- no había podido resistirlo, mi manos se posaron sobre sus pechos y apretaron suavemente. Un gemido escapó de su boca

-Preciosa, esa no es la respuesta correcta, prueba otra vez

-De momento tenemos toda la tarde para practicar, así que empieza a enseñarme de que eres capaz y ya sabes que no me conformo con poco, así que esfuérzate- su voz intentaba sonar enojada pero realmente se notaba la excitación

¿Como podía ser que cuando me hablaba así me pusiese a cien? Me apoderé de sus labios mientras le terminaba de quitar la camisa y el sujetador, era precioso pero me incomodaba ahora mismo. Hoy la iba a dejar más que satisfecha, eso o moriría en el intento porque a este ritmo iba a terminar quedando seco.

Succioné sus pechos con esmero. Mientras mis manos se colocaban en sus nalgas. Agradecí a su padre por dejarse comprar estas pequeñas minifaldas tan fáciles de subir. Apreté su cadera para abajo para que pudiera notar mi sexo, para que pudiera notar lo preparado que estaba para ella.

Gimió en mi boca cuando empecé a moverme, quería excitarla al máximo, quería ponerla como una perra en celo y que tuviera que rogarme que la hiciera mía. Continué jugando con sus pechos mientras uno de mis dedos acariciaba sus ingles.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y amarraba mi cabeza contra su pecho, como si yo quisiese escapar de allí, nada más lejos de la realidad. Su respiración era dificultosa y sus caderas empezaron a moverse para aumentar la fricción de nuestros sexos ávidos.

Estaba atareado mordisqueando sus pezones y acariciando sus perfectos muslos cuando sentí como cogía mi mano y la guiaba hasta donde ella la necesitaba. El encaje de su ropa interior estaba muy húmedo y eso que prácticamente acabábamos de empezar, definitivamente esta iba a ser una tarde muy divertida.

- Perdona guapa yo toco lo que quiero, y ahora quiero tocar aquí- dije mientas aprisionaba sus pechos.

- Pero…

- No hay peros… puedes tocarte tu.. me encantaría verlo…-

Dudo unos instantes para después lamer uno de sus dedos de forma descarada antes de enterrarlo entre su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio mientras movía el brazo. Definitivamente aquella chica era el diablo.

La detuve y le quité la prenda de encaje, era la primera vez que una chica se tocaba para mi y quería verlo bien, quería disfrutarlo.

-Sigue ahora, quiero verlo todo y si te portas bien después te recompensaré

Observé el espectáculo creyendo que no lo resistiría, yo mismo le había pedido esto pero me veía limitado a acariciar sus pechos. Su cara de placer me encantaba. Empecé a sentir como temblaba y supe que le quedaba poco, entonces mientras seguía con sus movimientos acariciándose el clítoris mientras jugaba dos de sus dedos en su interior se acercó a mi oído y me susurró

-Edward, ¿te gusta?, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- sacó los dedos de su interior tras terminar y los acercó a mi-¿quieres probarme?

Sus dedos se introdujeron en mi boca llenándome de su sabor, estaba realmente excitada y eso me ponía a cien. Mientras saboreaba sus dedos dejé que mis dedos llenaran su cavidad, estaba tan caliente que me imaginé lo satisfactorio que seria estar dentro de ella en ese instante.

No lo dude más. La moví de tal forma que me dejara su entrada a mi disposición. Entré de forma ruda haciendo que gimiera alto. Sus paredes ardientes abrazaron mi sexo de tal forma que me uní a sus gemidos. Pero decidí hacerla sufrir así que salí de ella. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pideme que te lo haga

-No

-Pidemelo o no sigo

-Edward, maldita sea metemela- la obedecí

Ella se movía rápida y decidida, no era suave, nosotros nunca lo éramos. Sabía que a ella le gustaba duro y fuerte y yo no se lo iba a negar. Sus movimientos cuando cabalgaba sobre mi hacían rebotar sus pechos tentándome. Era algo que no me cansaba nunca de besar y morder.

Nuestros gemidos eran atronadores estaba disfrutando como nunca. De vez en cuando ella se deslizaba hacia delante y atrás para aumentar el roce de nuestros cuerpos y así experimentar cotas más altas de placer.

La tome de la cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos.

- Eres maravillosa

Era lo más bonito que le podía decir, no quería asustarla con un te quiero, no quería perderla por una debilidad. Pero… ¿ la quería?


End file.
